Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling a three-phase brushless DC motor comprising a single hall sensor.
Description of the Related Art
A typical three-phase brushless motor necessitates three hall sensors and adopts conventional six-step commutation to realize normal operation of the motor. Some motors exhibit absence of the three hall sensors and thus requires relatively complicate algorithms to acquire a real-time position of the rotor, particularly for motors driven by sine waveforms. To calculate the position of the motor, a mathematic model of the motor should be known in advance. In addition, the estimated angle is significantly affected by parameter changes of the motor, resulting in inaccurate control.